The invention relates to a paper tape feed and drive mechanism used in a high speed printer in point-of-sale applications.
High speed printers, particularly those associated with recording retail sales, are normally required to record transactions in more than one form. In some instances, three records are made for each sale, a printed customer receipt, a journal record for the store, and a separate slip imprinted for charge transactions.
The time taken to print this data in these forms, though on an absolute basis can be quite fast, on a relative basis can materially effect queue times in these days of mass merchandising. Another printer characteristic which contributes to overall queue time is the replenishing of paper tapes for customer receipt and journal records. A printer which is so constructed as to simplify the tape replacement process is both faster and less likely to create frustration in the counter clerks.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a drive for a plurality of paper tapes fed from continuous rolls, such as are found in cash registers for issuing receipts and keeping a journal record.
It is further an object of the invention to provide such a drive which can be easily reloaded after exhausting a paper roll by eliminating the need to meticulously thread the paper through narrow slots or through a nip formed at the drive roller pinch line.